Kiss It All Better
by Rivendell101
Summary: She opened her mouth to speak, lips quirking up at the edges in what was supposed to be a smile. She was crying. "What are you going to do, Natsu? Kiss it all better?" Her tone wasn't malicious at all, more or less teasing, but I still flinched. "I don't want to die; I'm not ready to go." "I'm sorry, Lucy." "It's not your fault, Natsu, you didn't know. You didn't know." NaLu AU


**AN: Whoo! Another one shot! This one is not as long as **_**Granted**_**, as you can probably tell. I suppose you can call this a song fic. Some lyrics will be incorporated into the story, but I'm not just writing out all of the lyrics for everyone to see.**

**If anyone is looking for a beta just ask! I would love to beta for someone!**

**The song is **_**Kiss It Better**_** by He Is We**

**It's a great song and I would recommend looking it up.**

**Kiss It All Better**

**He sits in his cell, **

**And he lays on his bed **

**Covers his head and closes his eyes.**

**He sees a smoking gun, **

**And the coward he ran **

**And in his arms is the bleeding love of his life**

"You're a sick bastard, Dragneel," one of the guards spat at me, but I didn't care. None of that mattered to me. Not anymore.

"Leave him alone Jose, the poor kid has been through a lot," a voice spoke up from behind Jose.

The guard, Jose, spun around, "Makarov," he hissed, "Pleasure to see you." He spoke bitterly, venom dripping from his tongue.

Makarov, the other guard, ignored his tone. "You're wanted in cell block 'D'."

Jose stalked off with a huff, but not before spitting at me for a second time. Dear lord, I hate that man.

After he was gone Makarov turned towards me. "You alright, Natsu? I know how he can get."

Makarov Dreyar was an older man, but he was kind and he was the only one who would give me the time of day rather than spit in my face.

All of the guards knew why I was here, but Makarov was the only one who seemed to _understand_ why I was here.

He was the only one who understood why I had killed a man.

I shook my head, "I haven't been 'alright' for awhile now. Not since…" I trailed off, not wanting to talk about what had happened nearly six months earlier.

Makarov nodded before, he too, walked away.

I dropped down onto the bed in my cell, curling up onto my side. I covered my head with my hands; forearms braced on either side of my scull, and closed my eyes tightly, struggling not to cry.

The flashbacks were starting again.

A still smoking gun was falling to the ground with a _crack_ that was inaudible over the sound of my own heartbeat.

That coward, that _bastard_ was running away after what he had just done, after whom he had just hurt, no remorse whatsoever.

And I was holding the love of my life in my arms as she bled to death on the cold ground beneath us.

God, there was so much blood.

And then there was Lucy.

I could feel my heart clench painfully in my chest at the thought of her.

And the words, "_You didn't know"_ just kept ringing in my ears, driving me mad and yet calming me at the same time, because _she_ had said that. That was the last thing she had said to me.

That was the last thing she _would ever_ say.

And maybe I had finally gone crazy, because I slipped back into the memory of that night just as easily as I could slip through water. I replayed the memory in my head just as I had done every single night since it had happened.

_ "Come on, Lucy!" I cried out desperately. "It'll be fun!" I tried to persuade the gorgeous blonde in front of me, determined to get her to go on a late night walk with me._

_ The girl in question was not budging though._

_ She crossed her arms. "I don't know, Natsu," she whispered, a hint of worry and something I didn't recognize flashing in her eyes, "It's late. I don't think we should be going on a walk right-."_

_ "Don't you trust me?" I questioned her, a teasing look in my eyes and a large grin stretched across my face. My amused look melted into one that was utterly serious when she refused to meet my gaze._

_ "Hey," I whispered softly, cupping her face in both of my large palms, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. You know that right?" I pressed my forehead against hers gently, content with just being this close to her. "I will protect you." That was my promise to her. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her._

_ Not now, not ever._

_My words were barely audible even to me, but she had heard them. I knew that by the look in her eyes and the way she kissed me fleetingly on the lips, leaving me wanting to just grab her and _kiss her again_._

"_I know you will."_

_I smiled brightly as she pulled my hands away from her face, causing me to panic for a brief moment before the fingers on her right hand intertwining with the ones on my left._

_ She looked up at me, grinning as she walked backwards, leading me down the street we were on._

_ It was moments like this where I could take a moment to just _look_ at her._

_ Her hair was thrown up in a messy way that I liked because it showed off just how imperfect yet stunningly beautiful she could be, her face was clear of any and all make up that she had worn earlier that day, and she was wearing a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt of mine that had mysteriously disappeared from my closet the last time she had stayed that night with me._

_ Not that I really minded._

_ Because this was my best friend, my girlfriend of nearly four years, and I was so God damn happy I had remembered to shove the ring in my pocket before I had left my, soon to be our, apartment that morning._

_ I loved this girl so much… so, so much._

_ And I never wanted to let her go._

_ Because, even though I wasn't the best guy at times, even though I could be violent and rude and an outright bastard when I wanted to be, I loved her and I would never hurt her. And I knew that she loved me just as much as I loved her._

_ And that was all that mattered._

_ A soft squeeze from her hand brought me back to the present and my eyes rose and met hers._

_ She was gazing at me quizzically, eyes narrowed in a contemplative way. "Are you okay?" Her question startled me and I almost stopped walking in shock at the question. There was no way that she could possibly know what I was going to do, was there? "You look kind of…" she trailed off after a moment, eyes narrowing further, "Nervous," she finished, for lack of a better word._

_ I smiled at her reassuringly, but didn't say anything. _

_Nervous? I was beyond nervous. Not that I had any reason to be. If I asked her to marry me right then and there I knew she wouldn't say "no"._

_I was about to voice my unspoken question, but I bit my tongue instead, silently cursing my inability to just _ask her_._

"_I'm fine, Lucy," I whispered quietly, my smile growing as I tightened my grip on her hand and drug her closer to me, my arms automatically coiling around her waist. I brushed my lips against hers, marveling at the feel of the simple action. "I love you so much," I murmured against her smooth skin. _

_She laughed lightly. "And I love you." _

_I didn't hesitate before leaning down and kissing her again, harder this time. A tingling sensation spread from my lips all the way through the rest of my body. It felt like I was on fire, burning, but it wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite actually._

_I smiled against her mouth as she gripped the lower part of my shirt in her hands, causing me to think about the ring in my pocket. _

_I was going to do it._

_Right here and right now._

_I pulled away from her slightly and pressed my forehead against hers. "Do you remember how we met?"_

_Her lips twitched up into a smile. "How could I forget? You dowsed me with water while trying to prank Gray."_

_I tightened my grip on her. Dear God, I loved this girl so damn much. "I never did apologize for that."_

"_No," she pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, "But that's okay."_

_I smiled down at her, "There's something I want to ask you."_

_Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What is it, Natsu?"_

_I swallowed, my nerves getting the best of me for one brief moment. "You see, there's this girl I've been in love with for a long time."_

_Her hands moved to tangle in my hair. "Really?" She questioned, playing along with me. "Who might that be?"_

"_I'm looking at her," I whispered into her ear, causing her to break into a fit of giggles._

_She regained her composure after several more seconds of laughing. "And what is it you want to ask me?"_

_I placed my left hand on her hip, pulling her closer to me as I quickly pulled the ring out of my pocket. "Well," I brought the ring into her line of sight, "I was wondering if you wanted to marry me." I didn't get down on one knee, because that was cheesy and cliché and not… me._

_Her eyes widened, whatever it was she had been expecting that wasn't it. Her look of surprise melted into a teasing one. "And what if I say 'no'?"_

"_I'll let you go," I whispered to her, completely serious. If she didn't want to be with me I wouldn't force her to be._

"_And if I say 'yes'?" She wrapped her arms around my neck, already giving me her answer._

"_I'll make sure you never regret it." She mumbled a quick "yes" before pulling me down and crashing her mouth onto mine._

_It felt I was flying._

_And then everything went wrong._

_I had just slipped the ring onto her finger when someone burst out of the gas station across the street from where Lucy and I were standing._

_The first thing I noticed was the gun in the man's hand._

_The second thing I noticed was that the man was running straight towards us._

_In the next second I had pushed Lucy behind me, because it was far too late for either of us to run._

"_Don't move!"_

_Automatically I threw my hands into the air in a placating gesture. The last thing I wanted him to do was accidently shoot either Lucy or me, but if it came down to it I would protect her even if it killed me._

"_We won't move. Just-just d-don't shoot." I nearly winced at the stutter in my voice._

"_You never saw me here!" The man screamed at us, jerking the gun closer to my face. I could feel Lucy's hands fist themselves in the back of my shirt tightly so I reached behind me and placed my hand against her back._

"_What did you just do!?" He screamed at me, having noticed the movement of my arm, and I could see the terror in his eyes. Everything was getting way out of hand._

"_I didn't-," I tried to explain._

"_What do you have in your hand!?" He stepped closer to me, pressing the gun against my temple._

_I moved to answer, but someone cut me off._

"_It's on my back!"_

_I froze as Lucy spoke up._

_The man's wild gaze shifted to her and I pushed her closer to my back. I didn't even want this guy _looking_ at her._

_The man just stared at the two of us for several moments and I could hear police sirens in the distance. We just had to hold out for a few more minutes._

_He looked at me. "Step away from her."_

"_No," I practically snarled at him._

"_Move away from her now."_

"_I won't," I would never move away from her on my own violation. He would have to kill me first._

_My heart nearly stopped when I felt Lucy pull away from me and step to the side, taking the arm I had placed around her with her._

_Once she had stepped away from me she held my hand up in the air, palm facing forward. "He doesn't have anything in his hand." She dropped my hand and took a small step closer to the man with the gun._

_He was panicking, his green eyes flashing, and his brown hair falling into his eyes. He looked scared._

_In the next second he had the gun pointed her way and I could feel my blood run cold._

_Lucy stopped moving closer to him and put her hands up in submission. Then she was speaking._

"_You don't want to shoot us," she whispered, voice confident, but I could tell that she was shaking. "You don't want to hurt anyone. Whatever happened in there," She used her head to gesture towards the gas station, "Got way out of hand."_

_I wanted nothing more than to pull her away from him, but so long as he had the gun trained on her I wouldn't make a move._

_Lucy and I had always argued about who was better at dealing with people. This was not how I wanted her to prove me wrong._

"_You don't want to kill us," she continued, taking another step closer to him, "So just put the gun down," she sucked in a shaky breath, "Please," she added._

_He looked like he was going to comply. He took a step back and started to lower the gun._

_Then the police sirens got louder and a loud crash sounded from a nearby alleyway._

_The noise startled the man and he jerked his hand back up quickly, accidently tightening his grip on the trigger._

_And then Lucy was falling and so was the gun and the man was just standing there staring at her as she fell to the ground._

"_Lucy!" Her name was torn from my throat in a strangled cry as I lunged for her. I moved my body so that I was kneeling over her, shielding her from everything else. Her eyes were wide with shock and could see blood welling from the side of her neck._

_I pressed my hand over the shallow, but still severe, gash on the side of her throat, trying to stop the blood from flowing._

"_Lucy! Lucy, look at me!" Her gaze snapped over to meet mine and I could see the raw fear in her eyes. "You're going to be okay!" I was crying at this point, but I didn't care._

_She opened her mouth to speak, lips quirking up at the edges in what was supposed to be a smile. She was crying. "What are you going to do, Natsu? Kiss it all better?" Her tone wasn't malicious at all, more or less teasing, but I still flinched. "I don't want to die; I'm not ready to go." _

_I put more pressure on her neck; blood was spilling out from underneath my fingers. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her temple, "Everything will be alright." I could feel her hands cradling both sides of my jaw and I fought back a sob, her hands were so cold. "I'm sorry, Lucy!" I pressed a second kiss to her face. "This is my entire fault!" And it was. If I hadn't have made her go on a walk with me none of this would have happened._

_She shook her head as best as she could, a spot of blood leaking out of the corner of her mouth._

_I wiped it away._

"_It's not your fault, Natsu," she smiled up at me and I could feel my heart breaking into tiny shards. "You didn't know," she swallowed and several tears spilled down her face, "You didn't know."_

_She was right, of course, I _didn't_ know._

_I didn't know._

"_I love you," I whispered the words into her hair, holding my face there and praying I got a response._

_Her body spasmed for a brief moment and then she went limp in my arms. _

_Retracting my face from her hair I shook her as best as I could at that moment, "Lucy?" She wasn't breathing. "Lucy!?" A sob broke out of my chest and I pressed my forehead against hers, both of my hands moving to cup either side of her face. "Wake up, Lucy," I pleaded with her, knowing in the back of my mind that she couldn't hear me. "Please, Lucy, just wake up."_

_After that I started mumbling a bunch of nonsense that even I couldn't comprehend._

_ "Oh, shit…" The voice came from in front of me and I glanced up just in time to see the man that had just _shot Lucy_ turn and run._

_ I could see the gun lying on the ground still smoking from when it had gone off moments earlier._

_ Without really realizing what I was doing I had already grabbed the gun and was blindly aiming it the back of the man who had just torn my whole world apart. _

_ I didn't realize I had pulled the trigger until the man fell to the ground never to get up again._

My eyes snapped open and I let the tears spill down my face as I sat up.

I was going to be sitting behind prison bars for awhile, being sentenced to twenty-five to life.

And she wasn't in my arms.

I had killed a man in pure rage over what he had done. I had shot him straight through the heart. And I had pleaded guilty at the trial that followed.

And she wasn't coming back.

I couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart of the man who tore my world apart.

Now all I had was a memory to hold onto.

It is only a memory.

I sighed and ran a hand through my, surprisingly pink, hair and buried my face in my hands.

Was I supposed to feel guilty for what I had done? Should I regret killing a man like I had done?

Lucy's face flashed in my mind for the infinite time that night and I couldn't stop the flood of anger that crashed through me.

She hadn't deserved to die; she hadn't deserved to bleed out on ground in the middle of the night.

And I couldn't protect her.

_ "You didn't know."_

I didn't know.

I just… didn't know.

**And she cried,**

"**Kiss it all better I'm not ready to go.**

**It's not your fault, love, you didn't know**

**You didn't know."**

**AN: So sad… I really should be working on **_**The Raven**_** right now, but…**

***Cries* I need a beta reader.**

**The next chapter of **_**The Raven**_** will be somewhat short, but it's mostly a filler chapter.**


End file.
